Warrior Wings
by WhisperedLove11
Summary: Gone. Everything from our old lives. Gone. You're either one of us, or one of them. You're either out there surviving day to day, or you're dead. We were never promised a tomorrow, you have to fight for it! - EVENTUAL Daryl/OC (seriously, I'm gonna be taking my sweet time with their relationship!), Rated M for language, sexual content, blood&gore, violence and abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**Warrior Wings**

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or anything else you may recognize from the television series/comic book. I do not make any profit from this story, it is purely for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement intended.**

**I can only take credit for Skylar and Wesley!**

**A/N: Believe it or not, I actually rewrote this first chapter over ten times. I just wasn't happy with it and I didn't want my first story to start like crap... but I'm happy(sort of) with this one, I hope y'all are too :)**

**X**

**XX**

**X**

Shanes jeep sped down the street, toward the hospital. He couldn't care less about the speed limit, he had to get Rick out of there, then get Skylar, Lori and Carl out of the county and to the refugee camp in the city, and he couldn't get there fast enough, apparently, and he wasn't the only one in a hurry to get out of King County. There were over 20 cars swerving around him and other cars, leaving to the city.

"Dad, slow down!" Skylar shrieked from the front seat, he knew going at this speed wasn't any safer than letting one of those sick fucks come near you, but they needed to get somewhere safer, and fast. He heard his daughter scream as a truck was coming for them head on, honking its horn. She threw her arms over her face as he dodged it at the last second.

That was close...

When he finally pulled into the parking lot, he practically jumped out before the car had even stopped. Skylar did the same. She took in the scene in front of her. There were very large men dressed in kevlar and wearing gas masks, carrying massive guns, running in and out of the hospital. There were several tanks scattered around the parking lot, three of which were upside down and one was actually on fire..

Shane started taking off toward the entrance but Skylar was quick to grab his hand.

"You can't be serious? Half the building is on fire, dad!" she said.

"Which is why I have to get him out." he countered. Shane started walking again, pulling her after him. She was reluctant to follow. It took longer than average to get into the lobby, because ducking and hiding from scary military men tends to take up some time. Although, if we're being honest - that is much better than getting shot.

Skylar hadn't been in to visit Rick yet, so she didn't know the way to the room he was in. She relied completely on her dad to lead the way. Shane was pulling her into random hallways, well, they seemed random to her, she'd never really been in this hospital. It was getting more difficult to dodge the men because the further they went in, the more bullets were whizzing passed their heads and the more sick people were trying to attack them. She hadn't let go of Shane since they left the car, and she didn't plan to.

Skylar let out a gasp of surprise when Shane suddenly spun around and practically lifted her off of the floor, dragging her into one of the rooms and ducking under the window in the door. She knew she was shaking, and she knew he could feel it, too, but he didn't say anything.

Shane got up onto his knees to peer through the window and into the hallway, making sure the coast was clear before he went out. He slowly turned to his daughter, her eyes were wide and she had tears running down her cheeks, and the way she was trembling actually made him nervous. "Baby, you gotta stay here while I go get 'im, okay?" he whispered, and she immediately shook her head violently, gripping his arm tighter.

"No, I'm-"

"Gonna stay here. It safer in 'ere than out there," he nodded his head toward the door. "I'm gonna come back, okay? Don' worry. I wouldn't leave you here if I knew you wouldn't get shot out there," he saw her take in a deep breath before slowly nodding. Shane leaned forward and kissed her forehead before standing up and opening the door, leaving her there. She watched out of the window as he disappeared down the hallway before sinking down into a sitting position against the wall.

She hadn't even been sitting there for five minutes before the door suddenly swung open, hitting her knee hard, she couldn't keep the loud whimper from escaping her lips from the pain. She'd been expecting her father, or one of those military guys, not this man. He was breathing heavily, his hands balled into fists and his shirt was completely soaked in blood.

He looked down at her with wide eyes for only a moment before he roughly grabbed her arms and pulling her up onto her shaky legs, dragging her with him toward the bathroom. He closed the door half way and then turned to her, quickly. He spun her around so her back was against his chest and clamped his large hand over her mouth. He backed up against the wall and slid down it, pulling her with him. She was struggling against his hold as much as she could.

Sure, she'd seen him before, but for only a minute before she blacked out that night.. But she still didn't know him.

Skylar stopped struggling against him as the door began to slowly open in front of them. He made a hushing sound against her ear and the arm he had across her chest tightened as he pulled her closer.

One of those armed men entered into the room, at the same time that the hand around her mouth disappeared and the barrel of a gun came into her line of sight, next to her face, aimed at the other mans head. As soon as the he turned to face them, the gun went off, making her jump and curl more into the arm holding her. She heard the loud thud of the body falling, less than four feet away from where she sat.

Not caring that she'd be closer to the dead man, she crawled away from the body that was holding her. Wesley. That's what she remembered his name being.

"Are you okay?" he surprised her by speaking. His voice was deeper than she remembered from the few words he'd said to her three months ago.. He didn't sound local, Chicago maybe? He looked different too, but maybe because it was dark when she met him before..

He cocked his brow, making her realize that she'd been staring. She could feel her face heating up as she quickly stared down at her lap. "'m fine," she said, softly.

"You don't look fine.." he replied.

She ignored him as she attempted to stand up, but winced. Her knee protested nearly any movement. She heard a sharp intake of breath, drawing her eyes back to him. It was the first time she noticed that he was shaking, and clutching his left side tightly.

"Neither do you," she said. Wesley just shook his head, trying to make as if he was okay, but the colour was draining from his face quickly, indicating that he was not.

"I'm fine, we need to leave. Those things are just gonna line up at the door after that gunshot," Wesley said as he stood on shaky legs. He walked over to her and offered her his hand. She didn't take it.

"My dad. M-my dad is gonna come here. I have to be here,"

Wesley sighed and looked around the room before nodding, "Alright, we'll wait for him,"

She took his hand reluctantly and he managed to pull her up. "But.." He started and she looked up at him, he was at least eight inches taller than her. "I won't wait forever," she nodded at his statement and with each others help, they left the bathroom.

They both sat down on the hospital bed and Wesley flopped down onto his back. He felt movement, as if Skylar was either getting off or repositioning herself before he heard the sound of ripping material, loud in his ears. His eyes snapped open and he saw Skylar ripping up a pillow case with a pocket knife.

"The hell are you doing?" He asked.

"Lift up your shirt," she ordered as she pulled up a long piece of material that she had cut.

He did as she said and had to bite down on the inside of his cheek as she wrapped the material around his torso, covering the bullet wounds. She wrapped a total of four pieces around him. The blood was slowing down, but they'd obviously still have to stitch it soon.

"Thank you," Wesley said, pulling his soaked shirt back down.

"You're-"

"Skylar.." The door swung open and Shane stepped in, calling her name in a harsh whisper.

"Daddy," Skylar called happily and hobbled away from the bed, all but throwing herself into his arms.

Shane pulled away after a minute, "We gotta go, c'mon," he said in a low voice.

He saw Skylar look behind him and raise her eyebrows questioningly. He shook his head. She sighed and looked down at her boots. Rick didn't make it..

**X**

**XX**

**X**

"That your blood?" Shane asked as they reached the cars. Getting out of the hospital was much easier than getting in..

Wesley looked down at himself, "Most of it," Shane motioned for him to lift his t-shirt and he immediately caught sight of the blood soaked make-shift bandages, and a gun sticking out of the waist band of his pants.

"Skylar can stitch that."

"Dad, I sew clothes, not skin!" she exclaimed from the drivers seat of Wesleys SUV.

"Its closing up a hole, all the same," Shane wanted to laugh at her frightened expression but he knew that now was not the time.

Shane hopped into his jeep and Skylar and Wesley followed him in the SUV, to Lori's house.

..

"Tell me why you're driving my car?" Wesley asked after a minute.

"Can't trust you not to pass out, city boy."

"Stop,"

"Alright, Alright. What were you doing there anyways?"

"Looking for Jonah," he practically whispered. He noticed Skylars entire body tense and her hands tightened on the steering wheel at the mention of his name.

"Find him?" She asked but he could hear in her voice that she didn't care.

"No,"

"Good," she said simply. That fucker could be dead for all she cared. Wesley just stared at her. "What?" She snapped.

He shrugged. "Nothing.. Just didn't think you of all people would be that cold."

"I'm cold? You do not realize that he's the one who-"

"I know what he did! Don't need to hear it for the hundredth fuckin' time." Wesley grumbled.

She nodded, "Sorry for raising my voice.." Skylar said softly, loosening her grip on the wheel, slightly.

Wesley frowned and looked at her. Nobody had ever apologized to him for that before. "Me too."

It felt like forever before they finally pulled into the drive way at Lori's house. Wesley started to get out of the car but Skylar put her hand on his arm to stop him. He sent her a questioning glance. "Ill stitch it in here," she informed him before hopping out of the car. He watched her out the window as she went to the jeep, which was parked in front of them, and pulled out a black backpack before coming back to him.

"Problem with me going inside?" He asked as he took his shirt off.

She shook her head, "No, its just.. my dad is gonna have to tell her that... that Rick didn't make it," she said, "I really can't be there for that."

Wesley nodded and watched her dig in the back pack before she pulled out a tiny packet with an already disinfected needle and a roll of nylon thread.

"Ready?" She asked.

Wesley re-adjusted the gauze he was holding to the exit wound before nodding. Skylar took a deep breath before moving forward toward the entry wound. As soon as the needle pierced his skin, she quickly looked up at him. He was watching her hands closely. She reached up with her left hand and grasped his chin, turning his head away. It hurt more when you were watching. She knew that from experience, even if it was also obvious.

Wesley let out a little un-manly noise everytime she pierced the skin, but she eventually got it done. There were a total of eleven stitches. Six in the front and five in the back. Wesley started to put his bloody shirt back on but she smacked his wrists.

"Now what?"

"Put a clean shirt on,"

He rolled his eyes, "Yes, mom." And then he was climbing out of the car. She did the same, but only she went inside the house instead. As soon as she entered, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist from the side. Carl. She twisted her body around and then kneeled infront of him, squeezing him into a tight hug.

"How ya doin', kid?" All she received in response was a choked sob against the side of her neck.

"Sorry, wrong choice of words." She said softly while rubbing his back.

"Hey, I was just gonna check on you," Shane said as he rounded the corner. "Why didn't you do the stitches inside?"

"Crying people make me cry.."

"Aah, okay. Where's Wes?"

"He's-" she started to answer but Wesleys voice from behind her interrupted her.

"Guys.." Wesley said from the door, looking extremely pale. His eyes suddenly shut and he started tipping forward. Shane was quick to react, running forward and stopping him from hitting the ground too hard.

**X**

**XX**

**X**

**And there's the first chapter. Before I wrote it, I expected it to be longer, so sorry about the length. Also, I don't have a beta, so I apologize for any errors, and if it may seem rushed at all.**

**Please review, let me know what you think**

**Pictures of how I imagine my original characters can be found in my profile.**


	2. Observation

**Warrior Wings**

**Chapter Two : "Observation"**

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or anything else you may recognize from the television series/comic book. I do not make any profit from this story, it is purely for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement intended._

**I can only take credit for Skylar and Wesley!**

**A giant thank you to -**

**Followers:**

**toomanyfandomssolittletime,**

**sapphirewand &**

**CHH-666**

**Favorites:**

**Moony and Pads &**

**sapphirewand**

**Reviews:**

**Moony and Pads**

**X**

**XX**

**X**

Wesley slowly opened his eyes, only to slits. He didn't know where he was. It seemed as though he was in a tent, a large one at that. It was light brown and he could see the blinding light of the sun on his face from the net above him. His mouth felt like cotton and he could feel the sweat all over his body, making his clothes cling to his body. His hair was sticking to his forehead and he couldn't move. At all.

He tried to move any part of his body, but nothing was working. He puffed his breath out heavily in frustration, trying again. Why couldn't he move? Where the hell was he?

He heard the tell-tale sound of a zipper and quickly shut his eyes. He didn't recognize the voices that echoes throughout the tent, next. He could tell that they were two women, though.

"Any changes?" One of the voices asked.

"Nothing. This heat isn't helping, its too hot in here."

"Think we could move him to the R.V?"

"Dale is a sweetheart, I'm sure we could ask him."

"Get Andrea to ask him, he can't say no to her."

"I'll talk to her," one of the woman said.

It was easy to tell that one of them left. He heard shuffling then a sigh. He felt a hand on his forehead, moving his damp hair out of the way, first.

"Please, wake up," he heard the woman whisper. Her voice sounded fairly familiar. "Please."

The hand then moved from his forehead to his hair, combing through it repeatedly. It actually felt nice and he slowly drifted off to sleep again.

**X**

**XX**

**X**

"Anything?" Shane asked as Amy exited the tent.

"No, nothing," Amy said with a sigh before walking passed Shane toward the RV, where she saw Dale and Andrea speaking. As she got closer, she could hear that they were speaking about moving Wesley into the Winnebago. She hoped that Dale would agree. But what she wanted most of all was for Wesley to wake up, and not for less than an hour like he usually did. He hadn't spoken a word since she arrived at camp with Andrea and Dale. Maybe even before that, and nobody knew what was wrong with him besides Shane and his daughter. All they told the group was that he was shot, and was still recovering.

Sure, they hadn't exactly gotten off on good terms when they broke up a year ago, but that didn't mean that she didn't care about him..

She wondered what he'd say if.. when he woke up. They'd had what was probably the biggest fight in history and agreed never to speak to each other again. Well that won't work out so well, since he can't go anywhere.

**X**

**XX**

**X**

"So, your dad really said it was okay for you to come with me?" Glenn asked after ten minutes of driving in silence. Shane, who had some how become their unofficial leader, thought it would be a good idea to go looking for supplies, and after five long hours of Skylars begging, he agreed to take her along with him.

"Oh yeah, I asked him right before we left. He's totally cool with it," Skylar lied. Her dad actually hadn't said it was okay, in fact, she hadn't even mentioned it to him. He was sure to be pissed when they returned and she was positive that Glenn would receive some heat too.. oh well.

It had been nearly a week since the night that helicopters were dropping nepalm on to the city, but they were still afraid to actually leave the safety of the camp just for supplies that may or may not be in Atlanta, so Glenn settled for searching seemingly empty houses nearby, for supplies that they could use. This was the first time that Glenn actually caved and agreed to take her with him.

Since Wesley had passed out, possibly from blood loss, he would only stay awake long enough to have a little bit to drink, but he wouldn't eat anything. He was making everybody at camp really nervous, even if they didn't know him. He was never awake for more than three hours, and even when he was awake, he was completely zoned out, like he wasn't awake at all, like he didn't know where he was.

"So, where are we going first?" Skylar asked.

"Anywhere at this point, see what looks abandoned. I don't know, I usually just go in."

"And what if people are in there?"

Glenn shrugged, "Leave,"

"Nice strategy,"

"You have a serious sarcasm problem, by the way."

"I'm aware," she said, but smiled anyway at Glenns annoyed expression. "Sorry,"

He just shook his head, smiling as he slowed the car to a stop. He grabbed his baseball bat from the back seat before he got out of the car, Skylar followed after him. "I still don't know why you won't bring a weapon,"

"I'm not gonna be able to kill those people anyways," she shrugged, "What's the point?"

"People? You really think they're still people?" He asked, ignoring her question.

"Here's an example. If your mom turned into one of them, would you call her 'walker', or would you call her mom? Can you answer that honestly, now, please?"

He only answered her when they reached the front door, "Mom, I guess, even if she was dead I'd probably get a smack upside the head if I called her anything else,"

"There you go," she clapped him on the shoulder and reached for the doorknob. She turned it, but nothing happened.

"Locked," Glenn stated, receiving an eye roll from Skylar.

"No shit,"

She reached for a bobby pin in her hair and kneeled down on one knee in front of the door.

"You know how to pick a lock?"

"No, I just get a real kick out of digging in key holes," she said sarcastically and continued trying to unlock it. She stood up a minute later, looking very smug. She twisted the knob and opened the door, making an 'after you' gesture toward the Korean man. He just stared at her and she shrugged. "Friends were bad influences, I learned a lot." and then she walked passed him.

They searched the house in silence, grabbing anything that could possibly be useful. "I feel like a hoarder," Glenn said after going through the sparse basement, Skylar only laughed.

After they cleared the house, the continued through to the next three houses. Glenn was continually trying to strike up a conversation but she repeatedly turned each one down.

"So..." Here we go. "There friends that were bad influences. They alive?"

"I don't know, Glenn."

"You don't know where they are?"

"I know where they are, just don't know if they're alive is all." She hoped to end it there but he just stared at her, expecting her to continue. She sighed, "They're in Texas,"

He still only stared.

She sighed, "You an emotional guy, Glenn Rhee?" Skylar asked.

"Yeah, I guess so,"

"Then you're not ready for my life story," she said in almost a whisper. Glenn nodded and reached for the door handle of the fifth house, which was actually unlocked. He slowly peeked his head into the house. He motioned for Skylar to follow him as he stepped inside.

**X**

**XX**

**X**

"Easy, easy, easy. Be careful. Support him,"

"How about instead of throwing around orders you, I don't know.. HELP US OUT?! He's heavier than he looks!" Shane yelled. Jim had been following behind them and telling them what to do since they stepped into the tent to get Wesley and move him into the Winnebago.

"I am helping! Helping you guide him is helping so don't tell me I'm not helping! okay?!"

"Well, stop helping!" Shane yelled, "If you're not-"

Shane was interrupted by a loud scream ripping from Wesleys throat and echoing throughout the camp. T-dog and him both stopped walking and looked down at the injured man, who was now wide awake and clutching his left side, which was red with blood.

"Get him to the RV! Now!" Shane immediately began barking orders around,

"Lori, get Skylar."

"Out of the way!"

"Somebody get some towels,"

"Get the damn first aid kit!"

T-dog and Shane managed to get Wesley onto the bed in the RV, after placing towels over it first. Every time they moved any part of his body, Wesley would start whimpering. He was already pale and his eyes were squeezed shut, a few tears leaking out of the corner.

"It's okay, bud. It's gonna be alright." Shane said, trying to calm him a little, at least. Wesley began nodding repeatedly, still not opening his eyes. Shane barely managed to move Wesleys clenched fist so that he could lift the bloody shirt and see the problem. Shane sighed in relief when he realized that it was only his stitches that ripped, nothing too serious.

"Shane! Shane!" Lori called as she came running into the RV, "Shane! Skylar isn't here," she panted.

"What do you mean she's not here? She's probably just by the quarry, just look-"

"I already did!"

"I believe she went lookin' for supplies with Glenn.." Dale informed them, softly.

Shanes eye brows shot up as he stared at the older man, then shifting his gaze to Lori, who could practically see the steam coming out of his ears. "She what?" He asked, too calmly, which only served to make everybody even more uneasy. Another whimper drew everybody's eyes to the now trembling man behind the fuming Shane.

**X**

**XX**

**X**

"Its getting late, shouldn't we head back?"

"One more house, this is kinda fun," Skylar hoped she sounded the least bit convincing this time. Truth was, this was boring as hell, but she still hadn't found what she was looking for. How could none of these houses have it? And she couldn't very well go into the city to get it.. Surely the pharmacies would be cleared by now.

Glenn sighed and re-adjusted his stupid cap, "Fine, one more." He held up his index finger. "Let's make it quick, though." He said, tossing the second filled bag into the back seat and grabbing an empty one. Hopefully the next house would have more than the last six. Only filling two bags out of six houses? Now that's just sad.. Guess people actually were smart enough to bring most of their things when the left.

They walked toward the last house that they would check next, it was surprisingly unlocked, hell, even the door was slightly ajar. The two looked at each other before Glenn pushed the door open the rest of the way with his shoe. He quietly cursed to himself when it creaked loudly as it opened, letting light flood into the dark room. Right before he stepped in, he felt Skylar tap his shoulder a few times. He turned and saw that she was no longer facing him.

"Was that truck always there?" She nodded her head to a blue and white truck parked across the street.

"I think so. Doesn't matter, come on," he grabbed her hand and pulled her inside. Not once did she take her eyes off that truck. It couldn't have been there the whole time, could it? She didn't remember ever seeing it.

Even though it would be dark, they decided to close the door. Just to be safe. Skylar had pulled off a few blankets covering the windows so they would at least be able to see where they were going. They nodded at each other before going to make sure there wasn't anybody else here. Once they deemed the house clear, they went their separate ways to look for supplies.

"You think your dad will be happy with what we found?" Glenn called from the room at the end of the hall.

"I don't think he'll care about the supplies, he'll be too busy blowing up at me for leaving," she called back.

"Well, at least we got some stuff for the camp," Skylar didn't respond and kept looking in what was once probably a teenage girls room. Maybe this room would have what she was looking for..

When she looked up from the desk drawers she was digging in, she once again saw that damn truck, only now she saw it from a different angle. From this one, she could clearly make out a motorcycle parked next to it. It must have been there before they got here, she would have heard the bike otherwise. She shook her head and left the room, which contained nothing useful, unless you call tickets to an Emblem3 concert useful..

She walked across the hall and into the bathroom, immediately going to the cabinet. She opened it and almost wanted to jump up and down in excitement when she saw the little pink box, with the words 'First Response' written across it. She probably would of, had it not been for Glenn walking in suddenly.

"Anything in there?" He asked, eyeing her suspiciously, since she was completely aware that she was now smiling like an idiot. She shook her head quickly and he sighed before leaving.

"Check the den!" She yelled after him and she grabbed the box and shoved it into her back pocket. Only when she closed the cabinet, did it finally dawn on her. She could actually be pregnant. Right now. At this very moment. With Jonahs child. With Wesleys niece/nephew. With her fathers grandchild. With her child. Oh god.. Why was she excited to get the test again? Oh right, because she only prayed for it to be negative. She didn't want to be a mother. Ever.

Her thoughts were abruptly cut off by a loud crash, followed by somebody yelling "Don't move!" The voiced echoed throughout the whole house.

Even though she knew the words weren't directed at her, she froze. Glenn, what the hell did you do now..

"Don't move," she heard again, only this time it was in a quieter voice, yet oddly more forceful than the first. Oh, and it was right behind her, too.

Even though she didn't think it was possible, her body went even more rigid. Her fists clenched until her knuckles were white and she squeezed her eyes shut, tightly. Now what?

"Daryl! Get your ass back here!" The first man yelled, even louder than before.

"Turn 'round, slowly." the man ordered gruffly, and she obediently complied.

**X**

**XX**

**X**

**Dun-Dun-Dun! :D them Dixons are sneaky little devils, ain't they?**

**Please Review?**


	3. Secrets

**Chapter Three : "Secrets"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or anything else you may recognize from the television series/comic book. I do not make any profit from this story, it is purely for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement intended.**

**I can only take credit for Skylar and Wesley!**

**X**

**XX**

**X**

"I don't remember you being this stubborn,"

"I don't remember you being this annoying,"

"Asshole,"

"Bitch,"

"Just take the pills!"

"I don't need them!"

"You don't know what you need, you big baby! Just put them in your mouth and swallow! Its not that hard,"

"You're the expert on swallowing then, aincha?" Wesley said with a sneer. That remark earned him a slap to the side of his head, and half a glass of water to be thrown over his head.

"That's real mature, Harrison!" He yelled after Amy's retreating form.

"Screw you!" She called back. From where he was sitting, he could see out of the window next to him. He saw her dive into her tent, only a moment before Andrea came storming out, heading for the RV.

Fuck.. here we go.

**X**

**XX**

**X**

Skylars eyes shifted between Merle and Glenn, over and over.

"What the hell did you do to him?!" She demanded, stomping her foot and pointing to Glenn for emphasis.

"Nothin' much. Cool yer jets, small fry. He's fine." Merle sneered, rolling his eyes.

"Fine?! Is he even _breathing_?"

Merle shrugged and looked over at the unconscious Asian man. "I dunno, maybe." he took a step toward her and let his eyes travel over her. "But ya can answer 'few questions, then I'll check fer ya. How's tha' sound, sweetheart?"

Skylar slowly nodded, suddenly nervous. She looked down at her shoes, waiting for him to ask the questions. Merle lowered his gun but didn't holster it. The -still nameless- man behind her hadn't lowered his weapon, clearly not as willing to do so as the first man.

"Alrigh'. Let's start with your name,"

Skylar looked toward Glenn. He was unconscious on the floor at the end of the table, broken glass surrounded his body and a small pool of blood had formed next to his face from his gushing nose bleed. She didn't take her eyes of him as she answered.

"Sky.." She said, very softly.

"Wha' you say?"

"Skylar. My-my name is Skylar," she repeated, louder.

"Better. Now.." He started, "Y'all mentioned a camp earlier. How many?" Merle asked.

She didn't answer so he fixed his gun on her once again and took a threatening step forward.

"I asked you a question, now ya better answer it or I'll blow the chinks brains out, give ya something to take back with ya," he whispered menacingly.

"Twenty-two. About that much,"

"Don't ya lie to me, ya little bitch." he hissed.

"I'm not lying," she said firmly, finally meeting his pale blue eyes.

Skylar frowned as he started to chuckle, lowering his gun once again. "Well," he drawled, "Ain't that nice? Huh? Cozy little camp. Bet yer family is there and everything, right?" He cooed, as if she were a small child.

She nodded and he chuckled again.

"Then wha' makes ya think its alrigh' ta come in 'ere and steal from me and my family? Answer me that."

"You don't live here." She said simply.

"What makes ya think tha'?" He smirked.

"You two don't look like you could afford to live in such a nice house," she said before she could stop herself.

Merles smirk dropped from his face and was replaced with a animalistic snarl, right before his large, backhand connected with the right side of her face, knocking her to the side and onto her hands and knees. Merle kneeled down in front of her crouched form and roughly grabbed her jaw, directing her to look at him.

"Think ya know us then, huh? You the fuckin' expert?!" He shouted in her face.

"I know enough," she whispered back, after clearing her throat.

"Merle.." Merle tore his eyes away from the young girls face and looked over her shoulder, at his brother, who was staring intently at a small box, squinting his eyes as if he was trying to figure out what it was. He extended his hand as Daryl threw the box in his direction. Skylar froze when she saw it. It must have fallen out when she dropped to the ground.

Merle squinted his eyes, much like his brother had, and read the words out loud - "First Response; Early Result Pregnancy Test," he let the box slip from his fingers and to the floor, with that stupid smirk still on his face. He tilted his head to the left and looked at her face; which had gone from annoyed to shocked in only a few seconds.

"That yours?" He whispered, leaning in close to her ear. His breath against her face and his raspy voice sent shivers down her spine; and not the good kind. She slowly nodded, squeezing her eyes shut tightly.

"How old are ya, Skylar?" He drawled, gruffly. She pulled away from him and sat back on her heels, willing herself to stop shaking.

"Doesn't matter," she said, her voice wavering.

"Hey, hey now, shhh.." He whispered, trying to calm her. He reached out to her and she instantly jerked away from his touch, her back hitting Daryls knees. She looked up at him, noticing that his weapon was no longer aimed at her, it now hung loosely at his side, dangling from his right hand. Movement caught her attention, she focused on Merle again, who now stood to his full height, his left arm extended toward her.

When all she did was stare at him, he dropped his hand with a sigh and nodded toward Glenn. "Wake up the damn chink," he ordered. Again, she just watched him. "Go on, do it!" She quickly jumped to her feet and rushed to Glenn, bumping Merle with her shoulder on her way passed him. She dropped to her knees and took Glenns face in her hands, talking to him softly. She could hear the men moving around behind her, but even though she didn't know their plan, she was still alert.

**X**

**XX**

**X**

"You know, standing there isn't going to make them come back faster," Lori pointed out as she stood next to Shane. He'd been standing on top of the RV for nearly an hour, staring out at the road. The direction that Skylar and Glenn had gone.

Shane only grunted in response, crossing his arms over his chest. Lori sighed, "I'm sure they're fine, okay?" She said, resting her hand on his bicep.

"You should go to bed," he informed her. The sun had already set and everybody had already eaten dinner. Most had dispersed into their respective tents.

"You're not gonna sleep 'til they come back, are you?"

"Nope,"

"We'll see," Lori smiled, she looked around the small camp, making sure nobody was watching before she kissed him on the lips and then she left. Not once did he take his eyes off the road.

Shane sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes shut. "Better fuckin' hurry, Sky," he whispered to himself.

"Are you talking to yourself?"

Shane didn't need to turn around to know who it was, "You should be resting,"

"From what you all say, I've had enough of that," Wesley said, stepping up next to the former. Shane chuckled, but still didn't look at him.

"How'd ya get out of it?" Shane asked.

"What?"

"What do you mean 'what'? I swear to god, anybody within twenty miles would have heard Andrea rippin' you a new one, earlier."

"Oh yeah. I pretended to pass out," Wesley said.

"That worked?"

"Surprisingly," Wesley used his foot to drag a camping chair towards himself before lowering himself into it. Shane did the same. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Shane spoke,

"Ya know, I still dunno what happened between you and Amy,"

"Its fucked up," Shane didn't respond, so Wesley continued. "We dated for four years, right? So, about a month after our anniversary, I walk in on her blowin' my brother. In my room, no-fuckin-less."

Shane was quiet while Wesley spoke, but as soon as he was done, Shane burst out laughing.

Wesley punched his arm, "Ain't funny, man" he mumbled.

After Shane calmed down, he said, "I met your brother, you know. And he doesn't seem like the type to do that to you,"

"Yeah, he doesn't seem like the type of person to do a lot of things.." Wesley said, more to himself, though.

"What else did he do, then?" Wesley didn't know whether or not he should tell him about Skylar. If he was asking, that meant that he probably didn't know. Did she want him to know?

Wesley took a deep breath and licked his lips before speaking, "Well, he uhh, sorta raped this girl once,"

Shane frowned, "What girl?" He asked quickly.

"This girl that he was datin' for a while. Anyways, he threw this party, right? All of his buddies were there. Tweakers and drunks, those type of people, ya know? So, she was there too, I still can't understand why she'd go there, but she did.. I got her out of the house, but I just got there too late,"

Shane could hear the disappointment in Wesleys voice. He was probably more disappointed in himself than his brother. He put his hand on Wesleys shoulder, "You got her out before somethin' worse could happen, that's good enough,"

Wesley gave a short nod and slouched in the chair.

"Was this before, or after Skylar dated him?" Shane asked, sitting up straighter and watching Wesley intently.

"I thought you didn't know she dated him," Wesley said, avoiding the question.

"I dunno if you've noticed, but my daughter isn't exactly very good at hiding things."

"I think she's better at keeping secrets that you think,"

Shane scoffed, "You know something I don't?"

"No." He answered quickly, causing Shane to raise his eyebrow. "I mean, I don't think so. I haven't known her that long you know. I think I've only spoken to her once and that was when..." He knew he was rambling, and if he wasn't staring at his hands, he would have seen Shane trying to keep from laughing.

"Calm down, this aint an interrogation," Shane said.

"Feels like one.."

_Maybe I shouldn't have come up here.._ Wesley thought.

**X**

**XX**

**X**

After nearly twenty minutes of trying to wake him, Skylar was starting to get impatient and frustrated. The sun had already started to set, they should have been back at camp already. Thank God he wasn't dead, his pulse was strong and his breathing was normal. So why wasn't he waking-the-fuck-up?!

"GLENN!" She yelled loudly as she brought her hand down against the side of his face. He immediately jumped up into a sitting position, looking around with wide eyes. He seemed to calm when his eyes landed on Skylar.

"Did you just hit me?" He asked, wiping blood away from his nose and lip.

"No, my hand just decided to fuck the side of your face." She rolled her eyes, "Yes I hit you, you idiot!"

"Keep it down," Merle said from behind her, reminding her that they were still there.

Glenns eyes snapped to the men behind Skylar before he focused on her again. "Thought we lost ya fer a sec' there, son." Merle said in a freakishly soft voice, making Skylar whirl around to face him.

Before she could blame the entire thing on Merle, he brought his finger to his lips and winked at her. Skylars body blocked Glenn from seeing the gesture.

"What happened? Glenn asked, slowly attempting to stand.

**X**

**XX**

**X**

**Again, I'm sorry for being late, I just had a lot going on. Thank you to those who have favorited, followed and reviewed so far. You guys are awesome!**

**One more thing,**

**Have you heard about this Stop SOPA 2014 thing? There's a law they're trying to pass to ban all fan based stuff, including fan fiction, fan art, etc. You can even sign a petition against it.**


	4. Tendencies

**Warrior Wings**

**Chapter Four: "Tendencies"**

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or anything else you may recognize from the television series/comic book. I do not make any profit from this story, it is purely for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement intended._

_I can only take credit for Skylar and Wesley!_

**Hey! I'm sorry for the wait, but since its late, I decided to make it longer than usual. I hope that makes up for it!**

**X**

**XX**

**X**

"What happened?" Glenn asked again.

Skylar and Merle stared at each other. Both their faces completely void of emotion, daring the other to speak, using just their eyes. Skylar wasn't sure how long they stayed like that before Merle broke their gaze and looked at his brother, licking his lips. When he looked in her direction once again, he was smirking. She couldn't understand why it made her so uncomfortable when he did that, but it did. Merles hand flexed against the handle of his revolver as he tilted his head to the left, his eyes darting to Glenn for only a split second before meeting hers again.

Skylar squeezed her eyes shut. She knew what that meant. He would shoot Glenn if she didn't lie. In those few seconds of having her eyes shut, she quickly thought up a lie.

Glenns hand closed around her forearm and pulled her closer toward him, ready to repeat his question. She spoke before he could, "They, uhm.. saved us. Don't worry, they're cool," she said, trying to sound the least bit convincing. But the look on Glenns face and the scoff from Daryl told her that she should have tried harder.

"Saved us from what? I don't remember being in danger," Glenn pointed out.

"This group of guys, they knocked you out. That's probably why you don't remember," she bit her lip and wanted to sigh in relief when Glenn nodded, maybe he was convinced. "Merle and Daryl scared 'em off.." she finished.

**X**

**XX**

**X**

Skylar pretty much wanted to slap Glenn again when he started rambling about how grateful he was to the sons of bitches in front of her. But if it kept them alive, he could get down on his knees and kiss their feet and she wouldn't say anything about it.

"Do you guys want to come back to our camp with us?" Glenn asked out of nowhere.

"Glenn!" She whispered harshly, spinning around to face him.

"What?! They helped us.. we should help them." He argued.

"Yeah, ya should help us," Merle said from behind Skylar. She could hear the amusement that laced his deep voice.

Skylar took a step closer to Glenn, "I don't think that's such a good idea," she whispered.

"I think it is," he said. God, this guy was stubborn.

"We'd love ta come back ta yer camp with ya'll," it was Daryl who spoke. He then proceeded to close the curtains in the room that they were currently in.

"What the hell are you doing?" Skylar snapped.

"Gonna 'ave ta spend the night here," Merle answered for Daryl.

"I don't think so!" Skylar said.

"Well I do," Merle said, glaring at her as he walked over to close one of the windows.

Skylar rolled her eyes and walked over to the couch, before flopping down onto it, leaning her back against the armrest. She sat back and watched as the men attempted to make the house considerable safe for the night. Even Glenn was helping, which didn't surprise her at all, really.

After watching them for nearly an hour, the room itself was relatively safe. They had pushed a book case up against the front door, and moved all of the sofas so that they were facing the door, too.

"Wow, now this definitely looks safe. Sitting in the dark, waiting to be eaten. Brilliant plan, guys," Skylar said. How was this any safer than driving back to camp? She could barely see her hand in front of her face.

"Well, what else do ya think we should do?" Merle asked, kneeling down right next to her. He held a flashlight in his hand, pointing it right at her face. Skylar snatched the flashlight from his hand and stood, bumping Merle with her hip deliberately as she passed. She shone the light at the ground, looking for the black duffel bag that her and Glenn had brought in earlier. She spotted it right next to Daryl, who was leaning against the wall, near the door that lead to the hallway, which they had also blocked. She could still feel Merles eyes on her as she walked.

Skylar kneeled down in front of the bag and unzipped it, shining the light inside it, tossing a few of its contents out in an attempt to find what she was looking for. "Aha! Got it." She announced, more to herself than anyone else. She pulled out a pack of small candles in tin holders and stood up, extending her hand toward Daryl.

"Lighter," she demanded. Being only 5'4, she had no choice but to look up in order to meet his eyes.

He scoffed, "Wha' makes ya think I got one?"

"You smell like cigarettes, do I need any more clarification?" She smiled at him and flexed her fingers.

Daryl gave her a small smile as he dug in his pocket and pulled out a silver zippo lighter. He handed it to her and she thanked him before walking back over to the couch, where Glenn was now sitting. She handed him the flashlight and pointed her finger toward the kitchen counter, signaling for him to shine the light there. He did as she said and watched her walk over to the counter and set the candles down. She lit two of them out of the ten and left them in the center of the surface. She repeated the process with the rest of them, placing them around the room.

After she finished, she turned to the men with her hands on her hips, smiling. Now they could at least see something, even if there wasn't much to look at in the first place. All three of them smiled at her, shaking their heads.

"That's better," Skylar said, sitting down on the couch again. They sat in silence for a few moments, all of them had oddly chosen a candle to stare at. Nothing better to do though, right? Although, Merle had chosen to stare at Skylar, trying to be the least bit discreet.

Skylars attention was brought to Merle when he shone the flashlight in her face, once again.

"You know," she started, "The whole purpose of me lighting the candles is so that we _don't _need the flashlights,"

"Ya look familiar.." He drawled, ignoring her statement.

"Doubt that," Skylar said, shielding her eyes from the harsh light with her hand.

"Don't she look familiar, little brother?" He asked Daryl, who simply shrugged.

"Just forget it, okay?" She snapped, not liking where this conversation was going. She knew she'd seen Merle before, but she couldn't put her finger on exactly _where _she saw him. It was probably at a bar she had managed to sneak into or something. Either way, she didn't want him to figure it out. She preferred him to stay clueless.

Merle sighed and shut the light off, slouching down in his seat on the opposite couch. "I'll get it," he said, closing his eyes. Glenn followed his lead shortly after, both of their snores soon filled the small room. Skylar was well aware of Daryls eyes on her, studying her and trying to figure out where he'd seen her from, no doubt.

"You're not gonna get it," she told him, and by the way he jumped slightly at the sound of her voice, he didn't expect her to speak.

"Sure I will,"

"You seem so sure of yourself,"

Daryl shrugged. "Good memory?"

"If you had a good memory, you'd have figured it out by now," she told him. He scoffed and slid down the wall until he was sitting, placing his bow next to him. He shifted his shoulders, obviously trying to get comfortable, and then closed his eyes. Skylar looked at him for a few more seconds before laying down and attempting to sleep on the cramped couch. She probably wouldn't get much sleep with all the chain sawing going on anyways..

**X**

**XX**

**X**

Everybody woke up relatively early the next morning, and it was safe to say that Shane was thoroughly pissed off that Skylar and Glenn hadn't returned yet.

"How long do you think its gonna take before that vein pops outta his forehead?" Andrea whispred to the surrounding group of silently observing women. As soon as they'd stepped out of their tents, they'd all noticed the ex cop pacing, and had gathered near the RV, quietly watching him since the early hours of the morning.

"Give it a few minutes," Jacqui piped in, tilting her head to the side.

"Oh, would you guys knock it off," Lori said, walking up to them. "He's worried about her. Wouldn't you be? She could be hurt or something. Glenn too,"

"Yeah, there's that. Or the other possibility,"

"And what would that be?"

"Her and Glenn could be getting it on in one of the houses that they're '_searching_'." Andrea held up her fingers to make air quotes around the word 'searching'. "Probably searching for condoms, I tell ya," she said, giggling at her own theory.

"You're sick," Amy grumbled, more embarassed than annoyed that her sister would even have that suspision. "That's like saying that you're hooking up with Dale. Crazy right?" Amy smirked at Andrea's horrified expression. Lori wanted to come to Skylar's defense, but quickly stopped herself, all she did was sigh and walk away. She knew that is certainly was possible that Skylar and Glenn were sleeping together.

"You'll always be a little slut, Skylar," Lori mumbled to herself as she walked away. "Always were," she made sure she kept her voice low, so that nobody would hear her. Especially Shane. He still thought that his little girl was a fucking angel. Boy, was he wrong. But it wasn't her place to correct him. If he wanted to believe that his daughter wasn't sleeping around, let him. He was too clueless to realize it before this all started, but Skylar wouldn't be able to keep her secrets for long.

Lori has her suspisions, and it wouldn't be long before all the lies and secrets came tumbling out uncontrollably. She'd noticed Skylar acting strange since day one here at camp, and Skylar wasn't stupid, so she definately wouldn't be throwing up on purpose, especially what with their food being limited. It had to be morning sickness. And you can't hide a pregnant belly for very long, can you?

Lori smiled to herself. Maybe now, once Shane found out, he would be so disappointed in his daughter that he would stop spending time her, and start spending more time with Carl and herself. He should not spending time with a girl, whom he didn't even give a shit about for the first half of her life, even if she was his daughter.

**X**

**XX**

**X**

Skylar was rudely awakened the next morning by the scraping of furniture against the floor. She cracked one of her eyes open and saw Glenn and Daryl moving the table out of the doorway. She yawned as she sat up, untangling her legs from a blanket that she didn't even remember going to sleep with.

"About time." Merle grumbled, walking by her and snatching the blanket from her lap and began shoving it in a bag.

"If you wanted me up sooner, you could have just woken me up," she mumbled.

"I may have informed them that waking you up would be a very dangerous act," Glenn told her, causing Skylar to laugh.

"Yeah. Right." She replied as she stood. She lifted her arms above her head and stood on her toes to stretch. Because her eyes were closed, she didn't notice Daryl stop what he was doing and stare as her shirt rode up. Merle noticed that his brothers attention was drawn to the girl and rolled his eyes, snapping his fingers in front of Daryl's face.

Daryl grumbled something that Merle couldn't make out and slapped his hand away, proceeding to move the table out of the way. After doing that, they four of them exited the house, heading for their respective vehicles.

As soon as Skylar opened the door to the passenger seat, an arm appeared above her head, slamming the door shut. She spun around and wasn't surprised to see Merle there, squinting his small eyes at her.

"Nuh-uh, yer ridin' with Daryl," he told her, keeping his arm in place, the other was blocking her from escaping through the gap on the opposite side of her.

"Is something loose up there?" She pointed to his forehead. "Why on earth would I get in a car with him?"

"So I can be sure tha' ya'll don't take off. Ditch us,"

He had a point there, that's probably what she would have done. Dammit.

Merle nodded his head toward Glenn, who was being kept busy by Daryl across the street. "Go on, tell the chinaman the plan,"

Skylar pursed her lips and glared at him, "No."

"No?" He repeated manacingly. "_No!_" He said again, grabbing her by her shoulders and spinning around, pinning her to the car and pushing the side of her face against the hard glass. "You don't get to make the decisions here, li'l girl!" Merle hissed, "I am _telling _ya to go over there, and tell him the god damn plan! Ya hear me?!"

Skylar knew that she wouldn't be able to nod, considering the pressure he was putting on her head and all, so she only managed to choke out a "yeah". It seemed to suffice because he let her go almost immediately. She flinched when his hand came up and rested on her cheek, wiping away a tear that had managed to escape.

The look on his face actually made it seem like he was coming in to kiss her. Skylar took advantage of his proximity. She smiled seductively at him, and just as he started leaning closer, she jerked her knee up slighly higher than her waist level and knocked him right in the baby makers. Not as hard as she could have done it, but enough to hurt him. The look of pure pain on his face actually made her smile grow. She braced her hands on his shoulders, in order to stop him from falling on her as he grunted in pain. His forehead landed on her shoulder with a soft thud.

"Fuckin' bitch," he whispered, discomfort evident in his hushed voice.

She turned her head slightly toward his head, "You forgot the _crazy _part," she whispred before giving him a hard push away from her body. He managed to catch his footing before he could trip and fall, but he ended up dropping to his knees anyways. Clutching his crotch. He glared at her as though he was trying to blow her up with his mind. Idiot.

Skylar just shook her head and started walking toward Glenn, who was still talking to Daryl. She was about half way there before Daryl looked over Glenns shoulder at her. He gave a curt nod and then walked away, to his truck.

"Ready to go now?" Glenn asked with an amused smile, looking behind her, at Merle who still looked seriously pissed off as he sat on his motorcycle, glaring at Skylar.

"About that.. I think I'm gonna ride with Daryl," she informed him.

Skylar thought that Glenn might actually get wiplash because of how quickly his head snapped to the side and looked at Daryl, who was leaning against his truck. Possibly brooding, but you couldn't really tell.

"What? Why?" Glenn asked. Skylar only shrugged in response, to which he nodded.

"Well, better hurry. Sooner we leave, sooner we get back," she said, slapping him on the shoulder and hurrying to Daryls truck.

"And the sooner you get back to your dad," Glenn called after her, making her grimace. She really didn't need the image of 'angry daddy' in her head right now.

"Wha's tha' look fer?" Daryl asked as she neared.

"Nothing. Can we just leave now." She snapped, jerking open the passenger door and hopping in. She slammed it shut just as Daryl opened his door and climbed inside.

He looked at her just as she crossed her arms over her chest, unintentionally pushing her breasts up. Exposing more cleavage in the pale blue tank top that she wore. Daryl let his eyes linger on the sight for a moment before facing the front again and starting up the truck.

Glenn lead the way back to camp in the black Getz, followed by Daryl, and lastly, Merle on his motorcycle.

After a few minutes of following Glenn, Daryl spoke, "I figured it out, by th' way."

"What?" She asked.

"Where I seen ya,"

"And where was that?" She asked, with fake enthusiasm.

"Yer Hunters girl," Daryl said. In the corner of his eye, he saw Skylars head slowly turn toward him. He met her eyes for a second before turning his attention back on the rode. Her eyes were wide and yet she still frowned. She was biting her lip and her entire body went rigid.

"Was." She said softly, in almost a whisper.

"Don't matter. Whether ya are or ya aint, 'm just tellin' ya tha' that's where I seen ya. Ya were with that group that burned down Martys. Hunters group," he replied after clearing his throat.

"I had nothing to do with that fire." She lied.

"Comin' from the person who stuck the match," he retorted with a scoff, corner eyeing her.

"That was a long time ago.." Skylar said in a low voice.

"Yeah, like two years. Weren't ya blonde then, though?" He asked as he pointed to her now dark brown hair.

She nodded, slowly, "Like I said, _A long time ago_."

Skylar was quiet for a minute, and then asked, "So...you know Hunter?"

"I _did_. Hell, I dunno anyone who don't know 'im. That jackass was pretty well known,"

"I guess so," she said, pulling her knees up and resting her chin on them, wrapping her arms around her legs. The pair fell into silence. Every few minutes, stealing glances at eachother.

Daryl seemed to be getting slightly uncomfortable, Skylar noticed. He kept shifting in his seat and drumming his fingers on the steering wheel repeatedly.

"It's his, isn't it!" Daryl suddenly spoke, breaking the uncomfortable silence. Before she could ask what the hell he was talking about, he cut her off. "The kid! Its his, right? _Hunters kid_." Daryl said his name with such disgust, it shocked her.

Skylar swallowed thickly before replying, "No, it isn't." She heard Daryl sigh in what was.. was that relief?

"Why would it be a problem if it was his?" she asked, curious as to why he didn't want it to be.

"Don't ya start gettin' all defensive now." He mumbled.

"You didn't answer my question, Daryl."

"I don't gotta answer yer _stupid_ questions, girl! So just shut th' hell up!" He all but screamed at her, hands tightening around the steering wheel to a point where his knuckles were nearly white.

Skylar quickly bit her lip in order to prevent herself from lashing out. She stared back at Daryl. He was glaring at the road ahead as if it had personally offended him. He was breathing heavily through his slightly parted, thin lips. She had no idea what had caused Daryl to become this way.

She'd known Hunter for five years, ever since she was twelve and she'd dated him from when she was fifteen, up until three months ago, and the worst thing he'd ever done that she knew of was burn down the bar, which was partly her fault too, anyways, so it couldn't be that.

Did Daryl know something she didn't?

**X**

**XX**

**X**

**For those of you curious, the whole 'Hunter' situation, and the reason that Daryl clearly doesn't like him will be explained in due time. Since Hunter isn't anywhere near a main character, and I haven't even physically introduced him into the story yet, I'm gonna wait before I tell his and Skylar's story. **

**Jonah's story, however, will be told soon. Some of it maybe in the next chapter even, cause it's gonna have a lot of Skylar/Wesley time, and since Wesley and Jonah are related, its inevitable that I'd bring him up.**

**Please review?**


	5. Broken

**Warrior Wings**

**Chapter Five: "broken"**

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or anything else you may recognize from the television series/comic book. I do not make any profit from this story, it is purely for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement intended._

_I can only take credit for Skylar, Wesley, Jonah and Hunter!_

_(Links to pictures of how I imagine my original characters can be found on my profile)_

**Tip:** Whenever you see that a good section of the story is in _italics_, it's either a flashback, or a dream. In this chapter, it's kinda both!

**X**

**XX**

**X**

_*__King County, two years ago...__*_

_The incessant tapping on her window definitely wasn't stopping anytime soon, and she could have sworn that she heard her name called a few times, between the knocking. After listening for about five minutes, trying to find a pattern, but failed, she ruled it out as random._

_Skylar sighed heavily as she threw the blankets from her body and stood, walking toward the window across the room. She pulled the chord and the blinds ran up, exposing the grinning face of Hunter. Could she expect any less?_

_She shook her head as she pushed the window up._

_"'ey thar, gorgeous." Hunter greeted, grinning and exposing his perfect white teeth._

_"What are you doing here?" She asked, dropping to her knees and sitting back on her heels so that she was at least close to level with him. He was probably standing on his toes in order to even see her. Thank god her room was on the first floor, otherwise this just wouldn't work..._

_She rested her hands on the window sill and leaned out, letting Hunter stand properly._

_"Jus' get dressed, aye? We're doin' it t'night," he said, his thick Irish brogue, very distinct._

_"Right now?" She asked, and he nodded. "Are all Irish men this crazy?," She joked. _

_"Aye, now go," he waved his hand as he took a step back from the window and crossed his arms over his chest._

_Skylar sighed and stood up, walking over to the dresser to get her clothes._

_"Dark clothes, then?" She asked, still keeping her voice low. She heard Hunter hum in response, so she took it as a yes. She pulled out a black tank top and a pair of dark blue jeans. She could tell that Hunter was watching her get dressed, but it wasn't like he hadn't seen it all before. She slipped on her Dickies, tying up the laces before walking back over to the window. She sat down on the window sill, her legs dangling over the edge. Hunters hands immediately went to her hips, bringing her down slowly. Although, instead of setting her on the ground, he forced her legs to wrap around his waist._

_His hands slid down until they rested under her jean-clad ass, pushing her up against the wall. He began sucking on her neck, eliciting a moan from the young girl._

_"Hunter, I have neighbors ya know.." She whispered harshly._

_"So wha'," he mumbled against her neck._

_She put her hands on either side of his face and pulled his head back, "So what? I'm still fifteen! This relationship-" she motioned between them, "-is still illegal."_

_Hunter slowly let go of her legs, letting her stand on her own two feet and said, "Not if they don' kno' we're sleepin' ta'gether," he winked at her and grabbed her hand, pulling her after him, to his car. Skylar had to jog in order to keep up with him._

_"Why did you park so far away?" She whispered._

_"Yer da coulda woken up an' seen me car," _

_She rolled her eyes but kept going anyways. A nuclear explosion probably couldn't wake her dad, let alone a few taps on her window. When they reached the car, Hunter lead her to the passenger side and opened her door for her._

_"Chivalric asshole," she muttered under her breath._

_"Ye know ye love it," he said. He kissed her on her cheek before closing the door and running around the car, hopping in the drivers seat._

_"We're really leaving town in the middle of the night just cause you can't wait for your money?"_

_"Tha' arshole had 'nough time," Hunter said grumpily as he started the car._

_XX_

_"'s empty," Hanna, Hunters sister said, exiting the bar and walking up to the rest of the group. The chains around her belt clinking as she walked._

_"Stay 'ere, keep watch," Hunter ordered. The sound of gravel crunching under heavy boots as everybody passed them was the only sound that could be heard in the eerie night. Skylar wasn't even listening to Hunter as she watched them. _

_She'd admired this group for a long time, and not for the 'breaking the law' part, as they'd been doing forever, but the part that made her feel like people actually cared about her. They were like a second family to her. But this was going too far. What was she even doing here? They could all go to prison for this. Skylar though, would end up in juvie, since she was the only one under aged here._

_Hunter snapped his fingers in front of her face, smiling when he caught her attention again. "Where'd ye go?"_

_"I'm here, it just.."_

_"Don' worry, lass. Jus' stay 'ere. Warn us if anyone comes, aye?" He said and she nodded. He kissed her forehead before jogging to the bar and then disappearing inside._

_Skylar took a deep breath and turned around, facing the road. She couldn't help but hope that they'd all change their minds, that they'd just be able to leave. If any of them got caught... They had no idea how much trouble they would be in._

_The sound of breaking glass, coupled by laughter, drew her attention back to the bar. She spun around just in time to see Hanna smashing the windows to Marty's car with a crow bar. The laughter, and breaking glass was coming from inside the bar. She looked at the window where the bar logo was painted on, trying to see something. Anything. But all she saw was the flashlights beaming around inside._

_"Are you fuckin' crazy!" She heard somebody yell. She looked around, trying to locate the direction the voice came from. She only came up with Hunter, talking to two other men that she didn't recognize. She couldn't make out anything else from their heated conversation. All she saw were flailing arms in the shadows. _

_One of the other two men threw their hands up and stormed off, headed for a motorcycle that was parked toward the centre of the parking lot. He angrily started it up and then he was speeding away from the soon-to-be disaster area. Hunter and the other man kept talking, though._

_The laughter only got louder as ten shadows began exiting the bar, each holding at least one bottle of alcohol in their hands, walking backwards and leaving a sticky trail from the bar, toward Skylar. Hanna had already emptied several bottles in, and onto the car, and was now making her way over to the rest of the group. Only when everybody stood next to Skylar, did Hunter leave his conversation with the other man and make his way over._

_"Ready, gorgeous?" He asked, holding up a box of matches between his fingers, right up in front of her face._

_"Me?" She asked with wide eyes. Anybody else would say that she sounded terrified, but Hunter knew that look in her eyes. That insane, wild look. She only ever had that look when she was doing something that she knew she shouldn't be doing; like having sex with a twenty-one year old, for instance._

_"Think I'd take ya all th' way 'cross town jus' fer ya ta keep watch? Think I'm tha' cruel, do ya lass?"_

_"Yes, as a matter of fact. I do,"_

_"But ya love 't anyways," he winked at her as she took the small box from his hand. She was well aware of thirteen pairs of eyes on her - including the stranger that Hunter had been talking to - as she picked a match from the box, but didn't let it deter her._

_"Think o' it as yer initiation, aye?" Hanna said, throwing an arm over Skylars shoulders._

_Skylar struck the match and held it up in front of her face, staring at the flame for a few seconds. She let it slip from her fingers, and fall onto the sticky puddle of booze in front of her feet. The path immediately went up in flames, trailing toward the bar. About half way there, it split into two, a second path leading to the wreck that would have been called a car a few minutes ago._

_The fire hadn't even reached the bar yet before they heard the sirens. They all looked to the left and saw the tell-tale red and blue lights heading their way. Hunter grabbed her arm, "C'mon!" And dragged her to his car, once again, which was thankfully parked fairly close this time. Everybody scattered as the sirens got louder._

_They both slammed their car doors just as the bar windows shot out, shattering into tiny pieces. Flames appeared out of the broken window, licking and crawling up the outer walls of the bar and reaching up to the second floor. Skylar kept her eyes on the fire, even as they sped away. _

_Once they were a relatively safe distance away, Hunter slowed down to a safe speed. "Ye okay?" He asked her, putting his hand high up on her thigh, in comforting manner. Skylar smiled at him and nodded, covering his hand with hers._

_"Yeah, I'm okay," she replied, "but, my dad will be up soon, we should hurry,"_

_Hunter nodded and removed his hand from her leg, letting it rest in his own lap._

_XX_

_"Morning, daddy." Skylar said after yawning, walking into the living room where her dad was watching the morning news._

_"Hey, honey." Shane replied, not taking his eyes off of the tv._

_"Oh come on, the news can't be _that _interest..." Skylar stopped talking when the anchor's words caught her attention._

"Although no witnesses to this tragic incident have come forward, several suspects have been detained. It has also been confirmed that Marty Anderson was inside the building when the fire-"

_"Oh my god," She said, her hand coming up and covering her mouth. They had a small picture of Mary in the corner of the screen, the rest was a picture of what used to be the bar._

_"I know," her dad commented, "They're sayin' that he was passed out in the upstairs apartment when it happened, and that-"_

_Shane words were completely drowned out to Skylar He actually stopped talking when he noticed Skylars demeanor change. He stood up and walked up to her, stopping right in front of her._

_'She lit the match. She killed him. She _killed _somebody.' That's all that was running through her head as she stood there, staring at the innocent face of Marty Anderson._

_"Sky.. you okay?" Shane asked, looking at his daughter. His eyes filled with concern as her breathing became heavier and erratic. Her lower lip shaking as she clenched and unclenched her fists._

_"Skylar," he said more forcefully, grabbing her by her shoulders. That's when he noticed that she was trembling._

_"Skylar, look at me!" He shook her firmly. "Look at me Skylar!"_

"Skylar!" Daryl yelled louder, shaking her again. It worked this time. She shot up straight in her seat, nearly hitting her head on the roof of the truck. She looked around with wide eyes until they landed on Daryl. He was leaning toward her, his eyes searching for a sign that she was okay, but still darting between her and the road. His right hand was clasped around her wrist.

"I'm fine," she said breathlessly. She knew that was a mistake, the second the words fell from her lips.

"Aint nobody ever okay when they say tha' they're okay 'fore somebody even asks th' damn question." He pointed out, leaning away from her and sitting up straighter. He took his hand from her and put it back on the steering wheel, letting his other arm hand out the window again. Skylar closed her eyes and shook her head, trying to calm herself down. She opened her eyes as she looked down at her hands in her lap. She saw red.

Literally.

She held up her left hand in front of her face. There, she saw what was clearly blood under her fingernails.

Daryl noticed her puzzled look and watched her turning her head and pursing her lips. It made him want to laugh. "Yer pretty active in yer sleep, ya know." He said, nodding his head toward his forearm. There were four, deep looking scratches almost all the way around his forearm, and one shallower one toward his wrist, obviously caused by her thumb.

"Shit, I'm sorry, Daryl!" She exclaimed, almost covering her mouth with her hand but thinking twice about it because of the blood.

"Don't sweat it," he was ready to shrug it off, but she wasn't having any of it. She scooted closer to him and started examining his arm.

"I really did that?" She said, grimacing at the amount of blood. "I'm so sor-"

"I said don' worry 'bout it," he said quickly, getting uncomfortable because of how close she was. He shifted in his seat and started chewing on his thumbnail of his left hand.

Skylar turned her head and looked at him, frowning. "Fine, whatever then." She moved back to her seat, moving closer to the door than she was before. She figured he was just still miff about their earlier conversation.

Daryl knew that he should be pissed, since she pretty much clawed the crap out of his arm, but he couldn't bring himself to be mad at her. She was sleepin' when she did it, after all.

"Hey.." he started, attempting to get her attention. She was staring out the window with her arms crossed over her chest again. She didn't turn to look at him but he continued, "'fore we left, I grabbed th'.. Ya know, th' test thing," that caught her attention. She faced him.

"Really?" She asked and he nodded toward the bag at her feet. She quickly unzipped it and saw the box, sitting on top of what was probably his clothes. Daryl heard her sigh in relief.

"Do you mind keepin' it with you? Just until we get passed my dad.." Skylar asked him, not taking her eyes off the box.

"Sure," she heard him reply in a low voice. She zipped the bag closed and thanked him.

**X**

**XX**

**X**

Skylar was quick to jump out of the truck, the second it stopped back at camp. Most members of the camp had already gathered around, since Dale had probably informed all of them that cars were heading up this way. She dodged everybody's questions and curious looks and went straight for her dad. He wasn't hard to find since he was already making his way toward the front of the group.

"Okay, before you yell at me-"

"Yell at you?! I gotta mind to much more than yell at you, young lady! This was probably the dumbest thing ya'll coulda done!" He shouted. She didn't realize that Glenn was right behind her until he spoke.

"Shane, I'm sorry, but-"

"But nothing! Now explain why it was so important that you went! And who are those people!?" He pointed behind her, to Merle and Daryl, who were making their way toward them.

"Merle Dixon. An' this here is my brother, Daryl," Merle said, extending his hand.

"Officer Shane Walsh," Shane said, not making a move to shake the other mans hand. "And we're not finished here," he added, pointing a stern finger in Skylars face. She frowned at him and nodded, turning around and walking toward the RV. Her eyes met Daryls for a second and he gave her a small smile. So small, that nobody else probably noticed it. She left the men to talk and stood by Amy. Everybody else scattered, doing whatever the hell they were doing before the group arrived.

"You got off the hook pretty easy," Amy commented.

"I'm not off the hook yet," Skylar grumbled, leaning against the Winnebago. Mostly everybody was busy doing something, others were pretending to do something worth doing, while discreetly listening to the three men talk. A part of Skylar hoped that her dad wouldn't let them stay, but the other part, oddly, wanted them here. She couldn't put her finger on exactly why though..

"Well, look who's back." Lori said with fake enthusiasm.

Skylar only nodded in acknowledgment, not taking her eyes off of her father.

"I'm talking to you," Lori said, irritation evident in her voice.

"I'm aware, but I certainly don't feel the need to give you my undivided attention, Lori. I do hope you understand," Skylar said, and then smiled sweetly. Lori rolled her eyes and stormed off.

"Have you noticed that you always use big words when you're being sarcastic?" Amy asked with a laugh.

"Yes, yes I have." Skylar smiled.

Ten minutes after Lori had left, Merle and Daryl ended up walking away from Shane, toward the truck and bike. Everybody thought that they'd be leaving, but then they both returned with their hands full of their bags. Then walking to the end of camp, where they started setting up their tents, which were up in record time.

**X**

**XX**

**X**

"What are ya doin' 'ere?" Daryl asked as he saw Skylar approaching.

"You're gonna let me apologize," she said, holding up a small, first aid kit, "For clawing you,"

"You was sleepin', didn't mean nothin' by it. 's okay," he said with a shrug, not taking his eyes off the knife he was sharpening.

"Please, just let me,"

Daryl sighed and put knife and whetstone on the log, next to him. "Fine,"

Skylar smiled and sat down next to him. She opened the kit, pulling out a pack of sterile alcohol wipes. She took one sleeve out and put the rest back, tearing open the one she was gonna use.

Skylar extended her hand toward Daryl and he just looked at her curiously. She rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand, pulling his arm toward her.

"Aint gotta hold my hand, girl," he grumbled.

"Believe me, I think I do," she said. As soon as the wipe touched one of the scratches, his arm tensed and his hand closed around hers tightly.

"Fuck, that stings," he hissed.

"Exactly," she smiled at him and he just rolled his eyes. She proceeded to clean away all the dirt, dried blood and loose skin. Daryl must have gotten somewhat used to the pain because his grip on her hand loosened slightly, but not much. Skylar had to use three wipes in order to clean the wounds completely.

"So.. Where'd your brother go?" Skylar asked, attempting to break the uncomfortable silence as she applied antibiotic ointment to the wounds.

_Probably off gettin' high_, is what he would have said, had he not been able to bite his tongue in order to stop himself, but Daryl only shrugged in response.

Skylar scoffed as she began to wrap the bandage around his arm.

"Tha' necessary?" He asked.

"Want 'em to get infected?"

"Nope,"

"Then yeah, they're necessary," she said, finishing up, "Done. Wasn't so bad was it?" She asked turning to look at him. That was the first time she noticed how close he was. Their faces were mere centimeters apart, their noses almost touching. Their eyes met, blue meeting blue. Without thinking, Skylars eyes darted down to his lips. Thin and pink, and slightly parted. She could see that they were dry, and couldn't help but wonder if they felt like that too. She was so close to doing so, all she had to do was tilt her head up, and their lips would touch.

"Not bad at all," he drawled in a whisper, his breath fanning across her face.

Skylar wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, but it was Daryl who pulled away first.

"Uh, thanks," he said, fiddling with the bandage.

Skylar stood up, "It was an apology, not a favor. Don't thank me," she smiled at him. "I should go," she started to walk away but he grabbed her wrist, pulling her back. She sent him a questioning look but he just stood up and walked to his tent. She wasn't sure whether to follow or not, so she stayed where she was.

"Comin' in or can I do it out there?" Daryls voice came from inside the green tent. The flap wasn't open much, so she couldn't see him.

"Uh, do what?" She asked nervously, shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

"Jus' c'mere," she heard him say, sounding slightly peeved off. Skylar made no move toward the tent, even when Daryl poked his head out and frowned at her. She bit her bottom lip as he made his way over to her, his hand behind his back.

"Figured cause even yer dad don' know, alotta folks didn'," he told her, bringing the pregnancy test out from behind his back.

Skylar took it from him and slipped it into the small bag in her hands. "Thank you. For, uh, taking it. I... forgot,"

"How do ya forget somethin' like tha'?"

"Sometimes it's easy to forget things you don't want to remember," she said, looking down at her feet. "_Sometimes_. Look,I gotta go,"

Daryl watched her walk away.

"Aah, the walk o' shame," Merles voice came from behind Daryl as he exited the woods, "Was she stupid nuff ta jump in bed with yer pathetic pencil dick. Poor thing," he said with fake sympathy. "Get 'er back 'ere, I'll show her wha' a real man 's like in the sack." Merle said and grabbed his crotch, thrusting his hips forward; even though nobody was really paying attention to him besides his brother.

"She's too young, Merle."

"Aint no rules no more, baby brother. Gotta get it where ever ya can. If ya don', I will,"

"Ya fuckin' won't!" Daryl sneered.

Merle dropped down onto one of the logs, "Wha'? Got dibs already, Daryleena? 'cause if ya do, I'll respect tha'. Not fer long though. Take too long ta make a move, I'm gonna 'ave ta step in,"

Daryl sat down next to his brother and began picking at his fingernails, "Didn't dibs nothing, ya fuckin' retard,"

**X**

**XX**

**X**

"But you have to let me!" Skylar argued.

"No, it was painful enough the first _and_ second time already!" Wesley said, covering his face with a pillow. Why did he agree to move back into the tent, again? The RV was so much quieter than sharing a tent with Skylar Walsh.

"So you want an ugly scar, then?"

"Scarf newr wesum," Wesley said, his words were muffled by the pillow so that she couldn't make out anything he was saying.

Skylar rolled her eyes and jerked the pillow away from his face, "Repeat that. In English, this time, k?"

He sat up and glared at her, "I said, scars are awesome!"

"Not even close! My dads handiwork is not exactly pretty, I can do them waaaaay better. Please just let me redo the damn stitches!" She begged, biting her lip in what she hoped was a cute way.

"Will you shut up if I let you?"

"Yes.."

"Do it then," he mumbled. Skylar clapped her hands together and then she was up and out of the tent, getting everything she needed from the RV cupboard. Dale was still sitting by the dying fire, along with the other old-ish people in the camp, so she didn't have to worry about waking anybody as she rummaged.

When she re-entered her tent, Wesley already had his shirt off and had one arm thrown over his eyes. She tilted her head to the side and took a moment to admire his toned abs and well defined biceps.

"Dropped something," Wesley said, making her jump.

"What?" She asked, looking down at the tent floor, for whatever she could have dropped.

"Your jaw," he chuckled at his own joke. Skylar _accidentally_ kicked his leg as she sat down next to him and began taking out the poorly stitched thread.

"My dad really sucks at this," She said.

"Yeah, he does. How're you so good at it though?" He asked.

"I had to stitch up my boyfriend on more than one occasion,"

"Why not just take him to the hospital?"

"Cause it happened too much. Nothing serious, he just really liked stirring up shit at bars. I can't even count how many times I've had to pull chunks of glass outta his back or something. Thank god nothin' got infected." Skylar said and Wesley scoffed.

"That's messed up," he said as she began putting in the new stitches, after cleaning around the hole with alcohol wipes. Skylar was just happy that the stitches at the back had remained in tact.

Whilst Skylar was busy, she didn't notice the right strap of her tank top slipping down. Not until she felt Wesleys fingertips on her bare skin. She jumped back at the contact and looked at him with wide eyes, pulling the strap back into place.

"What was that?" He asked, furrowing his brow.

"Just a scar," she replied quickly.

"Yer a terrible fuckin' liar," Wesley sat up as he spoke.

"It is a scar," she defended herself. She kept her hand over her shoulder, keeping him from seeing it again.

"But it aint _just a scar_, is it?" He asked, and even though he knew the answer, it still aggravated him when she shook her head. Wesley shifted until he was sitting right in front of her. He pushed her hand away from her shoulder with his own, moving the strap too.

And he saw it again. On her right shoulder, right under her collar bone, was the scar. But not just any scar, but one shaped like a bite mark. A _human_ bite mark. Wesleys eyes shifted from the scar, to Skylars face. Her lower lip was trembling but she was still fighting to keep the tears away.

She cleared her throat and looked him right in his eyes, "Did you know your brother was sadistic?" She asked and wasn't surprised when he shook his head.

"I guess it's not the worst he could have done," she said, breaking eye contact. "But you got me out before I could find out..." she slipped the strap into place again and put her hand over his; which was on her knee. "I never thanked you,"

Skylar didn't expect it, but she was glad he did it. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a tight embrace. She didn't even try to stop the tears from flowing this time; just buried her face into the side of his neck. She hadn't ever cried about it before. She didn't think anybody would care.

But Wesley cared. He cared enough to get her away from Jonah when she had nobody else, and he cared enough now, to just hold her while she cried.

She realized that even though she barely knew this man who had his arms around her. _She trusted him_. Probably more than she trusted her own father. More than she trusted her mother, because they had both abandoned her. When she needed them most, they had left her; a defenseless baby, who only wanted their love. It wasn't Skylars fault that her mother had become pregnant at the tender age of fifteen, and yet Skylar still felt like her father blamed her for her mother leaving him. Leaving them..

But she trusted Wesley. Trusted him enough to tell him the truth; something that nobody else knew. And that's exactly what she did.

She'd taken the test before dinner, even if she already knew the outcome. Positive. So she blurted it out through her choked sobs. And Wesley didn't push her away. Didn't tell her it was her own fault for getting raped.

..he only held her tighter.

**XxXxX**

**Wow, okay so it was really hard to write the end of the chapter. When I started writing this chapter, I didn't plan on the waterworks. It just sorta happened, but I'm happy with it.**

**Please review!?**


	6. Caught

**Warrior Wings**

**Chapter Six: "Caught"**

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or anything else you may recognize from the television series/comic book. I do not make any profit from this story, it is purely for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement intended._

_I can only take credit for Skylar, Wesley, Jonah and Hunter!_

_(Links to pictures of how I imagine my original characters can be found on my profile)_

**.XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX.**

Skylar woke up the next morning, feeling extremely irritable. She sat up and looked around the small tent, seeing that Wesley was already up. She was confused as to why she wasn't up yet; usually her dad would wake her up for her watch shift at around 5am. And according to her wrist watch, it was already 11:52am.

She stood up groggily and walked over to her bag, pulling out the only clean thing in her bag; a light purple sun dress. She slipped on her lace up knee high combat boots and pulled her hair into a high ponytail before exiting the tent. Of course the first person she was greeted with as she did so was Lori,

"Oh good, you're up. Could you watch the kids again in a few minutes, while the women do the laundry," Lori asked in a sickly sweet voice, as if she was trying to cover up the underlying bitchiness in her tone. Skylar would probably never understand why her and Lori couldn't get along..

"Are you implying that I'm not a woman?" Skylar asked, crossing her arms over her chest, an amused smirk on her face.

"No, I'm implying that you can't do laundry to save your life, Sky." Lori said, as if she were sympathizing her.

"Yeah, ya got a point there." Skylar said with a shrug. "No worries, I'll watch them. Have fun with all the dirty laundry," she smiled at Lori as she passed her.

Skylar was just happy that there weren't that many children in camp. There were only seven, and two of them never left their parents side, even if their parents didn't pay them any mind. So that meant that she only had to keep her eye on five of the little buggers, and only four of them could actually walk. Daniel, or Dani, was the youngest in the group. He was only seven months old. Too young to be growing up in a world like this; it was heartbreaking to even think about, let alone, witness.

Skylar walked over to the camp fire and fixed herself a plate of whatever was left in the pans. Some sort of meat; it didn't look very inviting, but she ate it anyways.

"Well, that looks healthy," Shane said, walking up to the camping chair that she was seated in.

"What's your definition of healthy?" She pulled a face. "What is it anyways?" she asked, before shoveling a piece of the meat into her mouth.

"Squirrel," he stated and chuckled when her eyes went wide as she glanced up at him from under her thick lashes, her mouth stopping mid-chew. "Don't stop now, you're on a roll," he said, sitting down on the chair next to his daughter.

Skylar quickly chewed and swallowed the squirrel, suddenly feeling kinda queasy. It could have been the pregnancy, but part of her knew that it definitely had something to do with the fact that she was just eating what used to be a cute, innocent little animal. "Where the hell did you get squirrel, dad?" She asked, pulling another face.

"Courtesy of our new camp members. Its not that bad, finish eatin' will ya?"

"Ya know, I'm not really hungry anymore.." She said, innocently. "Anyways, why didn't you wake me up? I always have watch,"

The only response she got from her dad was a jerk of his head toward Wesley - who looked bored as hell, listening to whatever Amy and Andrea seemed to be lecturing him about. Skylar looked at Shane with a raised eyebrow but he simply shrugged.

Skylar leaned back in her seat, just as Shane leaned forward. "You alright?" He asked, concern evident in his lowered voice.

"Yeah. Why do you ask? I mean.. why wouldn't I be?" She replied, not taking her eyes off of her plate of food that she didn't have the stomach to finish.

"Wesley.. seemed kinda worried this mornin'," he said, in a hushed tone.

"How so?"

Shane shrugged, "Seemed kinda off. Jumpy, ya know." He said, leaning closer, if that was even possible, "So, I'm gonna ask again. _Are you alright, Skylar?_" The intensity of his tone made her glance up at him. Her soft, blue eyes meeting his dark, concerned ones.

"I'm fine, dad." She said, honestly. It wasn't a lie. She did feel alright. For now, at least.

"You'd tell me if you weren't?"

_No_. "Yes, I swear," she replied, she put her plate down and stood.

He nodded and stood up too, seemingly convinced. "What're ya gonna be doin' today?"

"Babysitting. Again," she grumbled. "It's still better than getting granny hands over a pile of dirty laundry, though,"

Shane laughed and kissed her on her forehead, "Well, have fun with that," he said before walking away.

Skylar watched her father leave and then she strode over to Wesley, deciding that maybe he'd endured enough of their bitching for one day.

"-give me? I didn't mean it!" She only caught the end of Amys speech, but she didn't need to hear the whole thing to know what the blonde wanted from Wesley, anyways.

"Hey, Wes. I.. uh, need your help with something. You're not busy are you?" She asked innocently, glancing between the two sisters before meeting his eyes again.

"No, not busy at all!" He replied, loudly before quickly speed walking toward Skylar. He didn't even wait for her, just continuing on passed her.

Skylar smiled at the other two woman and then went after him, having to jog in order to keep up.

"Thanks for that. Their 'little talks' always turn out being endless and pointless." he groaned and he turned to her.

"You're welcome. But.. I was serious. I actually do need your help.."

"Whatya need?" He took a step closer to her.

"Nothing big. Just..."

"What is it?"

"Some company... While I babysit? Again." She mumbled. Sure, she'd babysat a few times before this shitstorm, but that didn't mean that her father had to go spreading it around. Babysitting was awful, but that probably had to do partially with the fact that she wasn't a huge fan of children..

Skylar noticed Wesleys shoulders relax substantially. "Oh, yeah. Sure, kiddo," he said, nodding. To be honest, he thought that she would be asking for something _much_ more serious than just his company.

"Kiddo? I'm only a few years younger than you!" She complained. Wesley just chuckled as he threw an arm over her shoulders and they began walking to where the kids could be seen waiting to be entertained by their designated babysitter.

**.XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX.**

With both Lori and Carol working together, they managed to gather nearly the entire groups laundry in a short time; the other women were already down at the quarry, waiting for them to bring the clothing.

When they stopped in front of Skylar and Wesleys tent, Lori was quick to pipe in, "I got this, why don't you take the rest down to the quarry, so long?" She offered.

Carol nodded, and left without a word. The brunette watched her leave "Be there in a bit!" She called after Carols retreating form, before unzipping and ducking into the tent. Lori zipped the tent closed behind her. She placed one of her hands low on her hip, the other held an empty washing basket. She looked around the small tent; the state of which was completely disgusting. All sorts of clothing articles were strewn about the tent and sitting in piles in the corners.

At least now, she would have an excuse for staying in here longer than necessary. And by picking up the clothes, she might find what she was looking for.

"Alright.. now if I was a pregnancy test, where would I be?" She whispered to herself as she bent down and began dropping dirty laundry into the basket. Every time she heard approaching footsteps, she would stop and stay still, hoping that they'd just leave. It seemed to be working, because nobody entered. She knew that Skylar was looking after the children, but she had no idea where Wesley could be, so she had to hurry. He could decide to come back any minute.

Lori had seen Skylar sneak out of her tent after dinner last night, carrying the box. So she must have taken the test, right? And there was no place to throw it away, so she must have hid it somewhere. The tent would be the first option, obviously.

After gathering all the dirty clothes in the tent, she still couldn't find it, so she began going through the rest of Skylars bag, too. She grabbed the bottom of the backpack and flipped it, emptying it of its contents. Although, now that her clothes weren't in there anymore, the only thing that fell out... was a small book. Or more specifically, a diary. Lori stared at it for a moment before snatching it up from the tent floor. She was about to open it when she heard more voices of her fellow camp members nearing the tent. Deciding to read it later, when the risk of being caught would be at a minimum, she shoved it into the back waistband of her pants. She used her flannel shirt to cover the half of the book that was sticking out.

Lori was about to give up and leave. The other women were probably waiting for her. She stood and turned to leave, then she felt her boot hit something. She looked down and saw that half of her boot was under the sleeping bag, and there was an unusual lump formed right in front of the one created by her foot.

She quickly lifted her foot, effectively kicking the sleeping bag out of the way. Lori grinned to herself as a small, bright pink box was revealed. She quickly bend down and opened it up. Inside, she saw two tests. Only one of them had been used; which was the one she grabbed. She closed the box again and shoved it back in its hiding place. She didn't even bother putting it in her pocket before she grabbed the basket, unzipped the tent and jumped out.

Lori didn't even get five feet from the tent before a hand closed around her wrist, spinning her around. She expected it to be Skylar.. Her eyes widened in confusion when she saw that it was neither her nor Wesley.

"Wha' are ya doin'?" Daryl asked, purposely making his voice sound deeper to appear more threatening.

"I.. uh.. l-laundry.." She replied quickly, getting uncomfortable because of his close proximity.

"Don' seem sure," he growled, lifting up her wrist that he still held onto, which happened to be the hand she was holding the test with. "An' tha' aint yers."

Lori jerked her wrist back down, but Daryl still didn't let go, "It could be. It's none of your business, either way."

"Sorry to interrupt, but is there a problem here?" Lori sighed in relief when she heard a familiar voice. It was Shane. And Dales attention had obviously also been captured because he was walking along side the former. They stopped next to the pair and stared at them expectantly. Lori shook her head quickly 'no', but Daryl just continued to glare at her.

"Daryl, is there a problem?"

Daryl nodded his head so subtly that he didn't think anybody caught it, so he just grunted in response. He began walking away, his hand shifting from Lori's wrist, to the end of the test. Lori held onto it as hard as she could but Daryl aggressively pulled it from her grasp before storming off.

Just when Lori thought that she had nothing to bust Skylar with.. she remembered that she still had the diary.

**.XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX.**

"Aren't pregnant girls supposed to throw up a lot?"

"Are you telling me you want me to throw up, or suggesting that I may not be pregnant?" Skylar asked, not taking her eyes off of the children - who had decided to play their own version of 'Stuck in the Mud'. This one included a soccer ball; she was still confused as to how _that_ fit into the game, but as long as they kept themselves busy, it was fine.

"Hoping for the latter, I guess." He shrugged.

"You and me both," Skylar sighed and layed down on the small blanket that they had spread out. As she did so, she caught the attention of baby Dani. He crawled away from Wesleys lap and towards her, giggling a little bit, causing Wesley to smile. Dani crawled until he reached her and then started climbing on top of her stomach. He stopped when he was half way up, leaning on her stomach to that he could stand up. If she were to move, be probably would have fallen because he couldn't stand on his own yet.

Wesley saw the uncomfortable look that passed over Skylar face and frowned, "You really don't like children, do you?"

The only answer he got from her was a subtle shake of her head, then a small nod, then another shake.

"Make up your mind," Wesley said with a laugh.

"I don't love them," she said and he nodded.

Both of them started laughing when Dani started bouncing a little on his tiny feet and giggling at his own actions. Skylar lifted herself up onto her elbows and looked at the baby, who's head was now level with hers. She smiled at him, and in return, he began showing off his gums, scrunching up his nose.

"They're not that bad when they're other people's," she said softly, almost to herself. Wesley looked at Dani, then at her and nodded.

"Maybe you'll feel different about 'em when-"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," she quickly interrupted him, not wanting to hear the end of his statement. She didn't want that image in her head. The image of herself holding a baby - _her baby_. Jonahs baby... their baby.

"What are the chances that Jonah's still alive?" She asked, sitting up, crossing her legs and placing Dani in her lap. He immediately began playing with the chain around her neck.

Wesleys eyes widened a fraction, "fifty/fifty... You want him to come back?" He asked, pretending not to sound shocked that she had even brought up his shitbag of a brother.

"I grew up without a mother. It was hard, and I can't imagine growing up without a father is any better," she said with a shrug. "Even during the end of the world."

"That wasn't answering my question,"

"Guess I can't answer that then.."

"Least the baby'll have an awesome uncle.." Wesley said with a smug grin. Skylar smiled as realization hit her. Wesley would be her baby's uncle... She'd never even thought about that before.

"Better than an abusive father," she mumbled, just as Ed happened to be passing by. "That guy makes my skin crawl." She said, shivering involuntarily. The look on Wesleys face told her that he agreed.

"That's nice." He pointed to her necklace, that Dani still hadn't lost interest in. "Where'd ya get it?"

"Got it on my sixteenth birthday, from someone... really special," she said, tucking it in her shirt, hiding it from the babys little fingers.

It was a simple necklace actually, but it meant a lot to Skylar. It had a silver chain, with a round, sapphire pendant. Attached to the pendant was a piece of metal, cut into the shape of a heart - "Love you, Angel" was carved into the side of the heart.

"Its really pretty,"

"Thanks,"

"You're really not gonna tell me who gave it to you?" He asked, after realizing that she was done speaking.

Skylar shook her head.

"Boyfriend give it to ya?" He asked, "C'mon, you can tell me."

"No way," she said with a shake of her head, again.

A whistle behind Skylar drew their attention away from their conversation. She put her hand behind her to support herself as she turned her body and looked behind her.

It was Daryl.

The younger Dixon removed his fingers from his mouth and jerked his head toward the woods to his left, before quickly walking in that direction.

Skylar turned back around and looked at Wesley with raised eyebrows. The blonde raised his hands up in defense, "Hey, he could only be callin' you. There is absolutely _no_ reason why he'd want _me_ to follow him into the woods."

She shook her head and smiled at him, "Nice try, but I already know you're into guys."

"Don' go spreadin' that around," he said, pointing his index finger at her. "And I aint gay. I like girls too," he added, shyly.

"Whatever," she started to hand Dani over to him but Wesley stopped her,

"He seems kinda pissed, take the baby wit'cha. Probably won't try anything with a kid there."

"That's comforting," she said sarcastically and stood up. She walked in the direction Daryl had gone, with Dani resting on her hip.

Skylar hesitated before stepping into the woods, especially since she had the baby with her. What on earth did Daryl want? And why couldn't he say it in front of anybody? Damn rednecks, they sure love their nature.

She didn't have to walk very far before she could see Daryl leaning against a tree, a cigarette hanging from his lips. When she got closer to him, he dropped the cigarette to the ground and crushed it with his boot.

"Hey," she greeted, stopping a few feet away from him. "Everything okay?"

Daryl just grunted in response and began walking toward her, his hand going behind him and reaching into his back pocket.

"Got it off a skinny brunette," he stated, holding up the test. "Yours?"

Skylars eyes widened and her mouth fell open a little bit. "Lori had that?"

"Hell if I know the bitch's name," he grumbled, "Th' one tha's always followin' yer dad 'round,"

"How did _you_ get it?"

Daryl shrugged and walked forward, until he was right in front of her. "Jus' took it," he extended his hand toward her. She reluctantly took the test from him. She re-adjusted Dani on her hip, and then she bent down slightly, letting the test slip into her boot. Daryl gave her a funny look and she just shook her head.

"Where else do you want me to keep it for now? In my bra?"

"Ya should hide that somewhere other than yer tent. Or bury it." He told her, ignoring her attempt at a joke.

"Or burn it," she suggested with a smirk, eliciting a chuckle from Daryl.

Clearly not liking the fact that he wasn't the centre of attention, Dani started to fidget in her arms. He started wining, his arms reaching for Daryl.

"Gotta keep it down, kid." Daryl said, gruffly. Dani stopped wining, but still reached out to the man in front of him.

Daryl reached his hand up and Dani immediately wrapped his tiny fingers around the older mans index finger, giggling again.

"This baby laughs too much," Skylar mumbled.

"Least someone can laugh these days.." Daryl said. Skylar looked up from Dani and saw a small smile splaying across Daryls thin lips.

"You should do that more.." She commented.

"What?"

"Smile. I've only known you for three days, and I can already tell that you don't do it often enough." She told him.

"Not like it makes a difference. Aint nobody waitin' for me to smile. Nothin' special 'bout it." He said.

_You've got a gorgeous smile_, is what she wanted to say, but quickly stopped herself. Why did she suddenly feel the need to flirt with him? He was probably like her dads age or something. The thought made her internally cringe.

"I like your smile.." She said shyly, shifting her weight from one foot to the other, not being able to look up at him.

"Skylar!" When her dads voice reached her ears, she quickly spun around. She could see her dad heading toward them, taking big, purposeful steps in their direction.

"Ya should go. Daddy wants ya." Daryl said. Skylar couldn't help but feel like his statement had a double meaning.

"Yeah.. I guess so. Later." She said, beginning to walk away. Daryl did the same, except he was heading further into the woods.

"Daryl." She called, facing him again. He stopped and turned to look at her, his eyebrows raised expectantly. "Thanks.."

He gave her a curt nod and took off again.

**.XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX.**

**Kind of a filler chapter I guess, but a necessary one. Please review? I really wanna know what you guys think! **

**And you guys should check out my profile, too. I sorta got bored and filled out mini profiles for each of my original characters! Even their blood type which is... kinda random, but important for TWD though, right? :p**


End file.
